


It Was Just a Prank, Bro

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Smut, Viagra, Voyeurism, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream decides to end this prank war once and for all with the prank of the century.Request: Dream pranks George with viagra also public coming in pants
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1225
Collections: MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	It Was Just a Prank, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and George are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS

Ever since George moved in with Dream, the two have been at war. They have been getting along fine and they’ve had no issues living together, but from the moment George decided it would be a good idea to strap an airhorn to Dream’s chair, there has been a full blown prank war between the two. With each passing day, the pranks have gotten progressively more intense. George’s most recent trick was to fill Dream’s car up with hundreds of ladybugs, causing the taller boy to lose his mind. Dream was determined to do a prank so intense that George would never be able to top it. Dream needed to teach George a lesson. This week, the two planned to watch the newest release of the action movie they’ve been excited to see, and Dream had the perfect plan to put the Brit in his place.

* * *

“Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, can you get the snacks?” George asked Dream while motioning to the line in the theater.

“No problem,” Dream said as innocently as possible before smiled deviously once the brunette turned away.

After getting the two slushies, Dream went the counter where he deviously laughed to himself. He pulled the precrushed packet of viagra and mixed it into the blue slushy. In the back of Dream’s mind, he knew this was a low trick to pull, but at the same time, he knew that the outcome would be hilarious.

As George walked out from the bathroom, Dream capped the drink and handed him it along with the popcorn. When they made their way to their seats, Dream eagerly waited for George to take the first sip.

“Dude, why are you staring at me?” George asked weirded out by Dream’s intense staring.

Dream stifled the evil giggle that was threatening to escape, “oh I guess I just zoomed out.”

“Okay…” George responded, unconvinced. He reached for his drink to take a sip and sat back to enjoy the movie. Although the movie was a new release, the support had been niche. There were few people in the theater, but the ones there were intense and dedicated fans.

About 30 minutes into the movie, George started to shift in his seat as he was starting to grow uncomfortable. It took him another five minutes to realize what was happening.

 _Holy shit am I hard right now?_ George thought to himself horrified. His mind raced as he thought about what he could do to get out of this situation before anyone noticed. The last thing he wanted was for Dream to find out that he had popped a boner over nothing and make fun of him for it for the rest of his life. George thought about just running to the bathroom, but they were sat in the very front, which meant that if he got up to go to the exit, every person behind him would probably be able to see the outline through his loose shorts. George groaned.

“What’s wrong,” Dream asked, feigning concern.

“Nothing,” George responded curtly.

“Look’s like your stuck between a rock and a hard place,” Dream said, tears threatening to spill from holding in his laughter.

George went bright red from embarrassment and anger. “Did you do this? Dream, did you fucking _drug_ me? What is wrong with you?!”

“Hey, can you two be quiet?” the man behind them asked exasperated.

Dream turned back to face the man, “sorry about that.” Dream turned back to face George and shot him the most shit eating grin.

“You’re such a piece of shit, oh my god, I’m gonna get you back for this,” George whispered to the boy sporting a grin that would put the cheshire cat to shame.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that,” Dream said as he moved his hand to playfully grab at George’s crotch, causing the boy to yelp in surprise. George quickly grabbed the taller boy’s arm to stop him from the small gyrations that his hand was giving, but it was too late. George bit his lip as he let out a whimper, cuming in his pants.

Dream’s hand stilled. _Did George really just…_ “Uhhh,” Dream whispered as he retreated his hand.

George angrily grabbed Dream’s arm as he got up and stormed out of the theater, definitely catching a few questioning glances from the few people in the theater. George threw open the one person bathroom's door and tossed Dream in there before locking it.

“Dream! What the fuck? I’m still fucking hard!” George nearly screaming while motioning to his now sullied shorts.

Dream, still somewhat amused, looked down at George’s tent. “That… is a problem, I suppose.”

“I SUPPOSE? Dream you better fucking fix this.”

“What? Dude you just have to wait it out, maybe you shouldn’t have messed with the prank master,” Dream shrugged nonchalantly.

George, now fully irritated, grabbed Dream. “You started this, so you’re going to fucking fix it.”

Dream gulped. He’d never seen George so pissed before. Dream cautiously moved his hand to rubbing George’s hard cock again, causing the smaller boy to throw his head back and moan.

“Fuck,” George moaned out breathlessly. Dream’s face heated up at how sexy George looked and sounded right now. George’s reaction only stirred Dream on, causing Dream started to palm harder. George grabbed onto Dream’s arm for support as his legs felt like they would give out at any moment. Dream stopped his motions to pull George’s shorts down, exposing his fully hard cock that was glistening from the cum. George was now blushing from the exposure and from Dream’s stare.

“Umm, are you gonna…” George trailed on, embarrassed.

“Oh yeah, I was just- here,” Dream said as he guided George to sit on top of counter. Now it was Dream’s turn to get embarrassed. He created this situation, but he could have never guessed that it would end up with him giving his best friend a hand job.

George watched Dream’s hand as he wrapped it around the base of George’s cock and gave it a few light tugs. George bit his lip as he began to leak, creating an lewd squelch with each motion. As Dream slid his hand up to George’s tip, he would slide his thumb over it to tease at the head. As Dream quickened his tugs, George gripped onto the edge of the counter as he came. His cum splashed up against Dream’s black shirt and even onto George’s cheek, but George was still hard.

“Holy shit, we’re gonna be here forever,” Dream groaned at the sight of George’s dick still standing proud.

“And who’s fault is that?” George snapped as he wiped the cum off his face.

Dream just started to tease at George’s head again. George was still too sensitive from his previous orgasm, causing the British boy to squirm under Dream’s grasp, trying to push his hand off.

“Hey, we need to do this to get it down,” Dream said as he kept teasing at George’s dusty rose tip.

“Nggnhh, just give me a second to breathe, holy shit-“ George cried out at the strange feeling.

Dream smirked. “Come on, just cum again.”

George, still squirming, felt another orgasm coming due to the overstimulation on his cock. Dream persisted, causing George to spill once again. Because George had already cum twice, nothing came out from George’s spent cock. George was now panting from the three intense orgasms, but his dick still didn’t budge. George groaned.

“Dream, my dick literally hurts. I can’t cum anymore,” George said as he rested his head against the wall while he rubbed at his face.

“It’s not going down unless you keep trying,” Dream shrugged.

George looked down and noticed a bulge in Dream’s pants. “Wait… are you hard?”

Dream grew flustered, “well… It’s just… Yeah, I am okay?”

George matched Dream’s blush as he moved his hand to unzip Dream’s pants.

Dream sputtered, “wait, what are you doing?”

George ignored the blonde boy and proceeded to pull Dream’s hard dick out, lightly stroking it. George and Dream’s breathing both started getting heavy.

“Put it against mine,” George said while spitting in his palm to reduce the friction. Dream complied as he watched the smaller boy try and stroke both cocks at once. George was still too sensitive, causing his pace to be excruciatingly slow. Dream motioned for George to move his hand, and the brunette complied. Dream skillfully moved his hand, stroking the shafts quickly before slowing at the tip to swipe over the heads. George whined again at the feeling, it was starting to get too much and George was struggling to keep up. The foreign sensation from the overstimulation caused George to shiver and shake, but Dream kept going, chasing his own orgasm. Dream began to buck his hip up into his hand, grinding his cock harder against George’s.

“Fuck, so close,” Dream breathed out as he steadied himself by putting his other hand on the wall beside George. Dream quickened his pace, and soon after, the Dream spilled all over the two of them. The position trapped George against the taller boy, and George could feel Dream’s breath tickle his exposed neck as Dream was catching his breath. George shuddered from the sensation and had another dry orgasm, cuming for the fourth time that day.

The two stayed like that for a while before Dream got a paper towel to wipe them down. Thankfully, George’s cock was starting to soften now.

“No more pranks,” George breathlessly said as he slumped against the wall.

“No more pranks,” Dream confirmed, equally tired.


End file.
